Episode 1334 (29th October 1973)
Plot Schoolboy Mark Hillkirk is allowed to take some spare wood from the yard for bonfire night. Jerry tells Len and Ray that he's heard that Weatherfield Plastics' total debts are £40,000 and they have little chance of recovering the sums owed to them. Their own creditors are pressing them for their money. Len has to go to the bank for an overdraft to tide them over. Norma sees a postcard that the twins have sent to Minnie and wonders if anyone else is with Ken. Emily asks Minnie if she's heard anything of what happened in Llandudno as the Community Centre committee is worried that Ena upset the landlady, thereby putting future holidays at risk. She's left with no option but to ring the landlady direct. The yard staff plan new careers for themselves. Emily rings Mrs Davies of the Glendower Guest House. Len tells Rita of his money troubles and is angry when she only shows concern for her own position. She sells Mark some fireworks. Albert receives a telegram and is scared to open it. It's from Ken saying "expect us home for teatime". He takes this as meaning he's bringing the twins back with him. Emily tells Ena that the landlady refused to discuss the matter and she's in danger of being dismissed from the Community Centre but she refuses to say anything. Albert buys fireworks for the twins. Ena takes her temper out on Minnie. Jerry and Norma help Albert ready the house for the twins. Len returns from the bank who will only give him a £500 overdraft. Stewart and Gregory ring telling the yard they want the money by the weekend for a load of delivered copper piping. They realise the vultures are gathering. Rita tells Emily that Mark addressing her as "Mrs Bates" upset her, reminding her of what she's lost. Ken returns with Janet, who he calls "Mrs Barlow" as they get out of their taxi. Ena clutches her chest and suddenly collapses in the snug. Cast Regular cast *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Deirdre Hunt - Anne Kirkbride (Credited as "Deidre Hunt") *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Janet Barlow - Judith Barker (Credited as "Janet Reid") *Norma Ford - Diana Davies *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney Guest cast *Mark Hillkirk - Mark Adshead Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *1 Coronation Street - Back room *5 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Fairclough and Langton - Yard and office Notes *An event in this episode, namely Rita Littlewood selling Mark Hillkirk fireworks, has been referenced on several subsequent occasions as the boy's bad accident in Episode 1336 (5th November 1973) caused her to stop selling them ever again. In particular, it was the cause of a row between Rita and Sharon Gaskell in Episode 4698 (13th October 1999). *A customer in the Kabin is uncredited despite having lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Someone is stricken in the snug - and Albert Tatlock gets a telegram… *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,150,000 homes (3rd place). Category:1973 episodes